Problem: A basketball player made the following number of free throws in 8 successive games: 6, 18, 15, 14, 19, 12, 19, and 15. What is the median number of successful free throws?
To find the median, we first arrange the number of successful free throws in increasing numerical order: $$6,12,14,15,15,18,19,19.$$ Since there is an even number of terms, the median can be found the by averaging the middle two (the fourth and the fifth) terms. Both the fourth and the fifth terms are $15$, so the median number of successful free throws that the basketball player made is $\boxed{15}$.